


For you? Anything

by thewaywardwriter



Series: The Princess and her Guardsman [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Friendship, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardwriter/pseuds/thewaywardwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For you, my lady? Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you? Anything

The last time Dwalin stood outside her door because she was crying, it was because he and Thorin and Balin had come back without their fathers, their king and Prince Frerin.

He didn’t know how long he had sat outside the door to her room, his grip loose on his war hammer.

But then there she was, her eyes hollow as she peered at him tiredly, “Dwalin?”

“My lady, I –“

“Dwalin, how long have you been sitting out here for? It’s nearly 3 in the morning.”

“I was worried for you,” he said.

“I’ll be fine, Master Dwalin. Thank you,” Dis had replied, “Rest. We will talk tomorrow.”

___

She didn’t even cry this time.

When Fili told her, the Lady Dis had merely looked at him, smiled and murmured, “Okay.”

“Okay.”

She didn’t cry. Perhaps she was all out of tears. Perhaps she understood that her boys would follow her brother to the end of the world and back.

But who was Dwalin to say that she  _didn’t_  understand? The Lady Dis was much smarter than he often remembered she was.

“Must they?” she asked him when she came out to wish him a good night.

“My lady, you know they will follow him to the end of the world and back. I cannot stop them from going.”

“I spoke to Fili,” the Lady Dis paused, “And Kili, briefly. They said they were sure.”

  
“You haven’t spoken to your brother about it?

She shook her head, “I haven’t. G’night Master Dwalin.”

“My lady,” Dwalin started.

She would stop, and turn again to face him, tensing briefly as he stepped dangerously close to her, “My lady...”

“Keep them safe,” she said, “Dwalin. Safe. Please.”

"For you? Anything."

Anything for you, my lady.

**Author's Note:**

> I fully intended for this to be far more angsty than it was, but I actually liked the way it turned out. ^^ Enjoy!


End file.
